Just a Coincidence
by Rya Kinotsu
Summary: The obviously completely original idea of having Kyoko, Ren, and Sho all perform in a drama together - note heavy sarcasm. OCXShoXKyokoXTsuruga... maybe. Haven't actually gotten to the pairings yet... Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Skip Beat fanfic! Hope you like it and review! (Or that you don't and consequently give constructive criticisim)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat. Surprise.**

* * *

Kyoko rushed in the door, her grudges at full force and reaching for Sawara-san.

_"What did you doooooo...?"_ She wailed at him.

"Ah... I said you'd act on Fuwa Sho's newest PV! They were very excited, since the last one went so well! Aren't you happy?" He asked, oblivious. Kyoko's depressed aura intensified. "And, you'll be co-starring with Fuwa and Tsuruga Ren! Requests will be pouring in! Here's the script..." He whipped out a small pamphlet and handed it to the now nearly suicidal Kyoko, who half-heartedly (If that much effort) flipped through it.

By the time she finished, the grudges had released Sawara and stars were in her eyes. Skipping out the door, she left a confused but satisfied Sawara behind.

"Wow, she must really love Fuwa Sho."

...

"Tsuruga-senpai!" Kyoko called happily. Tsuruga Ren looked up from his fast-food snack-food lunch, only to be tackled seconds later by the previously skipping Kyoko, who had been unable to stop. An evil grin spreading immediately over his face, Yashiro began clicking pictures with his cellphone.

Scrambling off of Tsuruga, Kyoko shouted, "You're on Sho's PV? Who are you?" Tsuruga, still sitting on the floor, stunned, didn't answer. "Who're you acting out?"

Yashiro, still documenting the event, answered for him.

"He's playing Kenta." A look of shock latched itself onto Kyoko's previously blissful face. Whipping out the pamphlet Sawara gave her, she found the summary.

...

**CHARACTERS: **(A/N: Kyoko's annotations are in italics)

**KOTAROU_- SHO_ **_Mwah! DEATH TO THE DEMON!_

**SAKURA-**_**ME! **3 VICTORY_

**KENTA- _?_**

**CHRIS- **_A girl...?_

**SUMMARY:**

**Kotarou is dating Sakura, but cheats on her with Chris. Sakura walks in on the two of them and is heartlessly rejected. **_(So cruel!) _**In despair, she turns to her childhood friend, Kenta, for comfort. The two eventually fall in love, and seeing Sakura with someone else, Kotarou realizes he really does love her **_(SERVES HIM RIGHT!)_**. He confesses and apologizes, and is rejected with the same words he used on her. Heartbroken, he jumps from a bridge. **_(3 If only... IT'S FATE!)_

...

Yashiro, looking over Kyoko's shoulder, sees her notations and is unable to stifle a giggle. Tsuruga (who has since recovered) takes the script from the frozen Kyoko's hands.

As he reads, his gentleman's smile grows brighter and more brilliant until even Yashiro has to turn away to avoid being blinded. Handing the script back to her, Tsuruga says, "I look forward to working with you." And walks away. Dazed, Kyoko asks the room in general,

"Why is he so angry?"

"Maybe because of your reaction to who he's playing." Yashiro hinted slyly. He followed Tsuruga, leaving a much confused Kyoko behind.

**A/N/2 Sorry it's so short! It's really mostly exposition... And I'd like feedback! Please, if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to...**

**Frost Merry Darkness Lover**

**cbee **_(I'll try to put more Ren in the next chapter, I've just got to get this stuff out of the way... _TT.TT_)_

**latafmodginkianp1618**

**emi131995**

**aviana 656**

**Railway Station**

**bringme2life**

**I really appreciate the reviews!**

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I HAVE A NEW ****BROTHER! He's very time consuming.**

* * *

**Kyoko's POV:**

"Hello, and thank you so much for participating in our little performance! I'm Marsha Annath, but you can call me Lisa. That's my middle name, if you were wondering. Anyway, for those of you bimbos who haven't heard yet, Kotarou will be played by Sho Fuwa," as Lisa spoke, said arrogant jerk walked forward, "Sakura is Kyoko Mogami," Tsuruga-san gave me a gentle push towards Lisa and Shotarou, "Chris will be Mitsuki Tenpi," a beautiful girl with waist length brown hair and just enough make-up - a princess - glided towards us, "and Kenta is Ren Tsuruga." Tsuruga-san, looking as in-control as ever, stood by me. He smiled bck. In the background Lisa-san was still listing smaller characters. Since Tsuruga-san was listening responsibly as always, I stole a glance at Sho. He seemed upset, making _me_ a very happy actress.

... END EXPO

**Mitsuki's POV:**

"Tsuruga-kun! Aren't you excited!? Today we get to go through the entire thing!" I called. Little did he know, I, Mitsuki Tenpi, was a high ranking officer in his official fanclub!

"Hmm? Yes. You seem very happy, Tenpi-san." Tsuruga smiled a perfect smile for me. _Ha! He never gives_ Mogami-san_ that smile, _I thought with relish.

"All right! Chop chop!" That stupid director Kisa or whatever her name was ruined my moment with Tsuruga-kun! But, I had no choice but to get to work. "Okay then! From the top!" The director cried. Fuwa, Mogami, and I raced on set. The other two are practically a couple. They should just get a room. "And... ACTION!" Kyoko immediately transformed.

* * *

_"K... Kotarou...?" Sakura stammered. I nuzzled further into hes neck, and he didn't flinch away._

_"Hey, Sakura." He said it calmly, casually. I smiled into him at how obviously he was picking me over her._

_"B-but..." Obviously, the stupid girl couldn't understand Kotarou was _mine_._

_"Face it, Sakura. We're over. Chris beat you." He turned to kiss me, and I responded passionately. When we finally broke apart, Sakura had run, leaving only three drying tear spots on the floor in her wake. Still smiling, I turned and kissed Kotarou again._

_..._

**_Out on an empty street, the sun is shinging brightly, without a cloud in sight, but tears are pouring down Sakura's cheeks as she runs. Seeming to be unaware of what she is doing, she turns toward a house and knocks on the door in a teary trance._**

_"What...? Sakura? What happended? Are you okay? Come inside..." Kenta pulled Sakura in without waiting for a response. Sakura begins;_

_"Ke-hic-kenta... You were right, he wa-hic-was a two-ti-hic-ming foul jerk-hic!" She collapsed into him and cried, unable to see the pained expression on his face. As she pulled back, he quickly twisted his mouth into a kindly smile and said, _

_"Let's go get pudding." Startled, Sakura stared at him and asked,_

_"Pudding?" _

_"Yes. You said you liked it more than ice-cream." Sakura_ _smiled through her tears at him and nodded._

_..._

**_Quick flashes of Chris and Kotarou arguing, splattered with clips of Sakura and Kenta having fun at various places. Finally, the two couples meet while walking on a street towards a cafe, coincidentally the same one where Sakura and Kenta got their first pudding._**

_"Sakura?" Kotarou, shocked._

_"Chris." Kenta, coldly polite._

_"Kenta?" Me, stunned and blushing. Kenta looks amazing._

_"Kotarou!" Sakura, cheerful and carefree. "What's up? How are you and Chris doing?"_

_"We're all right. What are you doing here with Kenta?" Kotarou, cold with barely suppressed anger._

_"We're on a date." Kenta said distantly, wrapping a possessive arm around Sakura, and, I think, enjoying seeing Kotarou squirm._

_"Get over me that easily, huh?" His voice is tight. I look over at him, confused. Why should he care?_

_"Yup!" Sakura said cheerfully, no hint of guilt or fraud in her response._

**"CUUUUTTT!!"** Director Misa or whatever screamed, startling Mogami and I. But the other three remained frozen as I walked off set for the break Director Risa called.

"I'll win." Sho said.

"You'll have to beat me." Tsuruga replied. I don't understand. Are they still in character or something? But... Mogami looks confused. Sho smirks.

"See you later, Kyoko." Tsuruga-kun pulls Mogami closer. I seethe with jealousy. Obviously, the stupid girl doesn't understand Tsuruga is _mine_. I stalk off, quite dramatically too. But noone notices.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I haven't updated... My brother is only seven months old today! Review, etc. Thanks for reading! I'll try to do better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I just wanted to thank animefantomboy for favoriting this story and reminding me to get back here and start writing again.**

**

* * *

**

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko stared up at Ren. He slid his gaze from Sho's retreating back to Mogami's upturned face, hoping he managed to hide his satisfaction at Fuwa's departure.

"Yes, Mogami-san?" He replied.

"Umm, didn't Director Lisa call a break? Or did you just want to stay in character in case it was short?" It took him all of a second to realize that his arm was still wrapped around her. To his own dismay he felt himself pull away with a smile and a 'No, that's fine.' Kyoko cowered.

"What's wrong?" What could he possibly have done this time?

"Well, uh, Tsuruga-san, did I, uhm, do something wrong?" She looked up at him, nearly in tears. He was fairly impressed with himself for resisting the urge to laugh.

"Why would you think that?"

"Your gentleman's smile... it was out again." She pointed at Ren's face, watery eyes replaced by a stern expression. Now he was amazed by his willpower.

"Don't worry about it." A genuine smile came to him, and was returned by Kyoko. "I'm just going to get something to eat." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Kyoko contorted first into a vision of shock, then suspicion. Unable to help himself, he just stared, a slight smile forcing the corners gently up towards his eyes. Kyoko stared too, until Ren was compelled to ask why.

"I need to see with my own eyes, before I believe that." She retorted. Masking his amusment with exasperation, he sighed

"I'm not that bad about ea..." he was unable to finish as Mogami's face warped again, this time into scepticism incarnate. He saw his chance and rashly went for it. "Fine. Why don't you come out to dinner with me?" Damn. When he started this he didn't think his heart would be pounding quite so hard. What did he think he was doing, anyway? She was a highschool girl! And he a grown man! And she still hadn't completely recovered from Sho. He was going to ruin -

"When?" Ren was shocked. But no... she just didn't understand what he was trying to do. And he had to take advantage of that, no matter what his conscience told him to do.

"Every Friday night, after filming, if you're up for it."

"Okay. So you're really going to eat, and not just say, 'I had a last minute shoot,' or something like that and cancel?" Dammit. What the hell was he doing?

"Yes." The adrenaline forced a small chuckle through his voice.

"Great! Yashiro will be so happy! I bet this will make his job much easier!" _Yes_, Ren thought as his heart dropped from his throat to his stomach. _Yashiro will be very happy._

Director Lisa called the four main characters over, sparing Tsuruga the need to reply.

"Alright," she boomed. "I saw that little display over there with the three of you. Don't get me wrong, I don't have any problem with that. It's you - " she continued, dramatically swiveling to face Mitsuki - "who is the problem."

"Me?" Mitsuki squawked.

"Yes, you!" hollered the director. "You aren't connected with your other actors. I spoke with Takarada-sama, and he has given me permission to send the three of you to a special bonding camp for the sake of the movie." _It's a shame that the President and Director Lisa couldn't find any other excuse on such short notice, _Tsuruga thought wryly. _Although this does explain why Yashiro was so thrilled that both Mogami-san and I would be participating._ Ren was pulled back to reality as Lisa spun again to face Sho. "Your company, however," she bellowed, "has left your involvement up to you."

"I wouldn't miss it." Fuwa smirked.

"I thought you would say that. Have a good time!"

Mitsuki didn't even have time to stammer out a "Wait, excuse me!" before President Takarada's goons escorted the four of them into the limo that would take them to their... retreat...

* * *

**A/N - As always, reviews of all sorts are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - As always, reviews are very welcome!**

**

* * *

**

REN'S POV

_Yashiro will be so disappointed,_ I thought wryly. I couldn't help but feel it was what he deserved, for constantly finding excuses to force Kyoko and I together. We weren't even on the same side of the limo. I struggled to figure out how it had come to this. Miss Tenpi and I sat on one side, with Fuwa lounging beside a livid Mogami. I didn't have much time to glare at him, though, as my seat mate began to speak.

"So, Tsuruga-sama!" she began enerjectically, flipping her hair over her shoulder in what I can only assume she thought was an alluring manner. I sighed (mentally, of course; I do have a reputation to uphold for being the perfect gentleman) and turned to face her, allowing my mind to wander back to our strange placement as she babbled on. The President's men had thrown the two girls in first; that much I knew. Then Fuwa and I had been tossed in after them. I had been headed towards Kyoko, when I was pushed into my current seat, to find Fuwa settling in opposite me. Had Kyoko...? No. She would never have intentionally put herself next to him. And Sho should have been flying in the other direction... how did he get there so fast that he could push me away? The only solution was this girl next to me. She must have forced Sho away, and, consequently, forced me in next to her. _God, let her hate Fuwa rather than be an obsessive fan of mine, _I prayed. But I didn't have much hope.

**KYOKO'S POV**

_We could just kill him for you, mistress. It would be soooo eeasy..._

**_No! I decided to beat him in showbiz first! I mean instead!_**

_But he's right here... No one would know how you did it. It's not like the others can see usssss_

**_Tsuruga-kun would know. He always finds out those sort of things._**

_Is your desire to please him that strong, that it will keep you from your revenge?_

**_No! That's not it. It's just..._**

_We could just kill him for you, mistress, It would be soooo eeasy..._

**SHO'S POV**

I stretched in my seat next to my unhappy pet. I chuckled - she was still as obsessed with me as ever. Then I glanced over at that prettyboy and the outsider in our little group. Judging from the adoring, lovestruck gaze with which she stared at Tsuruga, and the forceful shove she gave me to send me next to Kyoko, I had a major ally in the days ahead.

This retreat was going to be a lot of fun.

**MITSUKI'S POV**

I couldn't believe that actually worked! I was actually sitting next to THE Tsuruga Ren! I had to capitalize on this - so I started talking.

"So, Tsuruga-sama!" I began, flipping my hair over my shoulder, trying to draw attention to my - although I don't mean to brag - beautiful curls and equally beautiful jawline. He turned my way. Good, now that I had his attention, it was time to draw him in.

"I'm sure you hear this all the time, but you were absolutely amazing during practice today!" I enthused. "I can't even imagine being able to act on your level - not that I won't try, of course!" I tittered, and he gave me an encouraging smile. Excellent. _You may believe you have Ren in your pocket, miss Kyoko, _I smirked beneath my flawless, cheerful smile. _But by the end of this retreat, he won't even remember your name._ I pushed on, drawing Tsuruga and myself closer together every minute I could.

This retreat was going to be a lot of fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Please, tell me what you think! Just in case you can't remember - I know I'm awful with names - my OC is Mitsuki Tenpi. Just so there isn't any confusion when I reach her exceptionally short POV.**

**

* * *

**

KYOKO'S POV

After an eternity, the car finally stopped. The door flew open before me and I tumbled out. _He_ strolled out just after me, followed by Miss Tenpi and Ren. I glared at Shotaro, then dusted myself off, looking around at the strange place where we would be held.

"It... It's... It's beautiful!" I screamed, tears of joy flowing strong enough to cause canyons down my cheeks. A gothic style western castle towered before us, with a beautiful surrounding it like a colorful moat. I began to run to my fantasy, but was stopped by a strong arm - that of the president's man.

"Sorry, but I have to explain a few things to you first." He apologized. I stared up at him, my tears of happiness turned to those of longing, but hung my head and stepped back.

"First, as you may have guessed," he directed to the four of us, "this is where you will be staying for the next two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" shrieked Miss Tenpi. "I can't stay here that long, all my productions will be held up! I have several lead parts, I cannot just not show up for two weeks! What if they fire me!" I only barely heard her.

_Two weeks._ I got to be a princess for _two whole weeks. _

I didn't really catch the rest of what he said.

**REN'S POV**

It was far more interesting to watch Kyoko than listen to our guide, so I divided my attention between the two of them. The look on that poor man's face when Kyoko stared at him with such obvious sorrow and desire... It was priceless. When he told us we would be here for two weeks, Miss Tenpi's reaction was fairly typical, but Kyoko... sheer bliss fell over her, and it was obvious she would no longer hear a word our guide said. So, I returned my focus to him, only to find him staring with a bemused smile at Kyoko rather than continuing.

"You were saying?" I inquired politely.

"What - Oh, yes! Thank you." he stuttered awkwardly. "So, uh, you will be staying here for the next two weeks and be forced to do a variety of things, both in terms of the way you live and in terms of group activities." He continued, having regained control of himself. "The change to which most of you will find hardest to adapt will be your rooming situation. All four of you will be sharing one room - a great hall. There will be plenty of space. Before you object -" He held up a hand to silence Miss Tenpi, who had begun to do just that - "the president would like you to know this is non-negotiable; the three of you under his power, at least, will be sharing this room." He turned to Fuwa, who said,

"I'm here, right? I ought to participate in it all." He grinned maliciously at me.

"Of course." I smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, well, if it's like that..." Miss Tenpi stammered. I sighed. Definitely a fan of mine.

"Excellent. You will be called to all meals, and I believe that to be all the information you will recieve at this point. If you will follow me, I will direct you to your living quarters for the next fourteen days. Your luggage will be sent after you." I gently pulled Kyoko out of her reverie and we all headed out to our new home.

**MITSUKI'S POV**

It finally clicked. I was going to share a room with TSURUGA REN! Sure, the other two would be there too, but they could entertain each other. Tsuruga-sama was definitely mine now.

I didn't even notice we were moving until we stopped at the edge of the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Yay, a garden! I've always wanted one, but I have severe arachnophobia and can't handle it. TT_TT Shorter chapter this time - Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

KYOKO'S POV

**** WE ARE SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT KYOKO IS UNAVAILABLE TO COMMENT AT THIS PARTICULAR MOMENT IN TIME ****

**SHO'S POV**

Kyoko must have been dying from bliss right about then. Huge roses everywhere, an abundance of bright, powerful flowers pressing madly in from all sides; and she honestly believes all that fairy crap too. For me, it doesn't do much. But, hey, it's just another weakness to exploit, so I'm not too bothered.

The guy started talking again, something about this garden being a maze and not to go through it without a guide, yada yada yada. What I got from it was that we weren't allowed to escape. Man, these guys have a _psycho_ as their president.

Whatever. I went along with it for the time being - no way in hell I was going to let that guy spend all this time alone with Kyoko. But by the end of this little trip, there would be no doubt in anyone's mind that Kyoko was mine; Tsuruga would have no choice but to accept defeat. I smirked. Yeah, this was definitely going to be a _lot_ of fun.

**REN'S POV**

Typical Lory. Literally trapping us here, together. I sighed. Given the surroundings, I expected a fair amount of my time to be spent dragging Kyoko away. Maybe that she'd appreciate it was his plan...? I gave up. Trying to follow that thought process is humanly impossible.

"Oh, Tsuruga-sama!" chirped Miss Tenpi. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about her. I smiled at her. She babbled on. "These flowers are just beautiful!" another hairflip punctuated the statement. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, they're lovely," I said in an attempt to appease her. Unfortunately, this seemed solely to encourage her, as she blathered on at full strength just afterwards. As our guide turned back to the castle, I seized my opportunity to escape and excused myself to tend to Kyoko, who was drifting into the mouth of a twisting passage of greenery. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, I felt the sudden urge to please her which I was unable to supress.

"Might I accompany you to the castle, princess?" I inquired, offering my arm as she spun to face me. She neatly took my arm and stammered,

"I, I would love that." Tears of joy and disbelief pouring down her face, we walked to the castle, arm in arm, and - I suppressed the thrill that went through me - she laid her head on my arm as we strolled.

**MITSUKI'S POV**

Ugh. I hate these kinds of gardens. They're messy and smell strange and too colorful and just overall awful. But Kyoko seemed to like them, and Tsuruga seemed to like that she liked them, so...

The end justifies the means, right?

But when he took her arm... He didn't even realize I was still there. I wasn't jealous - I was _pissed_. How dare she flirt with another girl's man? Something needed to change, and, judging from that little scene after the scene, Fuwa would want to help. If he did, then I had a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N - Shorter chapter this time!

* * *

**KYOKO'S POV**

Thank goodness for Tsuruga. Everything was just so amazing! And then he escorted me to the castle like I was a princess - it was a dream come true! Even if he can be a bit bizarre, President Takarada is wonderful. Even putting us up in a castle! ...

But my happiness came to all too abrupt a halt when we reached our rooms - or should I say, room. The guide walked away before I could object. I stood stock still as more men carrying our things came and went. How could the President have done this! Sharing a room with Miss Tenpi, sure, but with two men? And especially when those two men were Tsuruga and... You-know-who.

Tsuruga explained to me everything I had missed while I was in my fantasy world. I did my best to keep from crying. I thought that would make him angry, but the idea of sharing living space with that guy again horrified me. I managed to supress my tears and nod unhappily. Tsuruga ruffled my hair, then left to begin unpacking. I smiled after him in gratitude - until Sho arrived on scene.

**SHO'S POV**

"What d'ya think, huh?" I teased. "Sharing space like this sure brings up memories!" _Exactly,_ I thought as her head snapped away from Tsuruga to focus on me. _Only look here. _

"What do you want?" She said menacingly. I was impressed. It actually sounded threatening! Not that I would let her know that.

"Can't I come say hi to my roomate?" I smirked as she twitched. Yeah, I was looking forward to those two weeks.

"Why don't you say hello to Miss Tenpi?" she retorted. This was exactly the opportunity I had been waiting for.

"Sure. Why not? I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up over the next two weeks." A more violent twitch - perfect. She stared at me in confusion as I turned and left to speak with Mitsuki. Let her wonder - I'm sure she'll figure it out soon enough. Or that damn prettyboy would. Either way, I was going to get a massive rise out of Kyoko. She wouldn't be able to look at _anything_ without seeing my face again.

**REN'S POV**

I turned back to look at Kyoko. She was standing in the same spot, watching... Sho? But there was none of the usual burning hatred in her eyes... what could he have done to make her look at him like that?

But I wasn't going to think about it. It wasn't my business anyway. She could stare at whomever she pleased, and...

_Well, at least I can admit to myself that I'm jealous, now,_ I thought dryly. I faced my luggage and resumed packing, resisting the urge to see her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I'm just not writing very well, sorry. Hopefully I'll have the time to go back and redo the last couple chapters in both of my stories over the weekend, but for now, I'm just going to plow ahead.**

**

* * *

**

PRESIDENT TAKARADA'S POV

"Did you hear that?" I asked dear Yashiro.

"Hear what?" I sighed and shook my head.

"That," I explained, "was the sound of Ren Tsuruga cursing our names from a thousand miles away."

"Cheers." Yashiro grinned. "To the shove that will, with any luck, finally get those two idiots started." I let loose a small chuckle.

"To luck and the end of overplayed sexual tension!"

**MOKO'S POV**

Where was she? It wasn't like her to be late... Bah, what should I care? It's a lot quieter when she's gone, and Tsuruga always goes to her rescue anyway. Not my problem if she oversleeps.

...

...

Why the hell should I care?

...

...

She wasn't responding to her cell phone, but that was fairly typical. I should just call her again in a few hours...

...

...

Tsuruga wasn't answering either. Maybe Yashiro was holding on to his phone again...?

...

...

Aaargh, why the hell should I care? I have work to do!

* * *

**A/N - Very short filler chapter. I have decided to try this new thing. My little sister was telling me about it the other day, and it sounded cool. Apparently, you lie on a soft surface and close your eyes without doing anything else. She said it was called _sleep._ I don't know much about it, but hey, you never know until you try, right? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Sorry about the delay; I put a little note in my profile about it. As always, read and review!**

**Oh! Quick question; have the last few chapters been much worse than the beginning ones? They feel more rushed from my end.**

**

* * *

**

MITSUKI'S POV

Sho Fuwa headed my way. I didn't even notice him until he spoke. He's not really my type. I mean, sure, he's cute and all, but when compared to Tsuruga Ren... well, Fuwa becomes a snotty little boy in contrast.

"Hey, Mitsuki." His informality didn't really bother me. He was a diva, what a surprise. I nodded, then went back about unpacking. "You're obsessed with Tsuruga, right?" I sighed.

"Not obsessed. Obsessed people do things like trail around after their victims to find out where they live, or spend obscene amounts of money to be 'closer' to their victims, or - "

"Violently force others away for the chance to talk next to their victims instead of across from them?" Sho smirked as I fell silent. Arrogant snot. Maybe it wasn't just in comparison.

"Do you have some reason to be here?" I finally replied.

"Well, we _do_ have a goal in common."

"And what might that be?"

"To seperate those two - " he jerked a thumb over his shoulder - "and steal them for ourselves." I stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see." He smirked again. Never would have guessed that was coming. I rolled my eyes and turned away as he left.

**SHO'S POV**

I loped away, as graceful as ever. So what that Mitsuki was either too stupid or too in denial to notice the way that guy clung to Kyoko. I could still use her. But I had to get my stuff set up, claim a corner for my own, and Shoko wasn't there to arrange for the heavy lifting.

"If you are all ready, I am to invite you back out to the garden for the first event." The man popped back out as quickly as as he came, dramatically flourishing his cape as he left. Man, what kind of _nutjob_ ran LME? But I strolled out first through the doors, Kyoko then Tsuruga behind me.

I recoiled in horror at the sight before us in the garden. I thought I had trained myself to be the perfect, imperturbable idol, but that thing... If it didn't creep the hell out of you, you had something _wrong_ with your head.

"What the hell _is_ that?" I asked. The same weirdo who first showed us the castle reappeared.

"That," he said, "is your new pet."

"Pet." Mitsuki repeated. I don't think she could even see it anymore.

"Yes. The President felt he should be introduced to more people, and you were the lucky people chosen to be its new companions for the next few days." _Why don't they through their President in a loony bin?_

"P-president..." Kyoko stammered. Neither she nor that pretty boy seemed particularly suprised - more exasperated. But Mitsuki... I remembered seeing Kyoko for the first time in that angel costume, with tears pouring down her cheeks. I mentally sniggered. Kyoko_ would_ cause the same reaction as that... whatever the hell it was.

"Here is everything you can feed it." The guide handed Kyoko a rather large chart. "I'll be back to check on you in a few days." And then he was gone, leaving us all alone with... it...


End file.
